Killing Time
by hybridbpv
Summary: Clintasha Smut One-Shot. They're stuck in the Philippines and it's hot... Clint's shirt is off. Natasha had never been so sexually frustrated in her life. (Might be *slightly* OOC, but I tried my best). Please help me review/favourite/follow! xx (COMPLETED: 01/04/13)


Of all the time to have a tropical storm, this had to be it? Clint and Natasha were on their first mission in the Philippines after Colorado… everything went smoothly and they were waiting for Phil to pick them up. And then this bloody storm kicks in and apparently will be going on for at least another seven hours before the chopper can fly safely.

So how do they kill the time? It was a mess in the safe-house… Windows boarded, door locked. It was _hot._ It was at least thirty fucking degrees and man, Clint couldn't take it anymore. He slipped off his shirt as he laid on the double bed. Yes. A double bed. Again. Can't S.H.I.E.L.D afford any of Ikea's single beds? At least bunk beds? Nah… S.H.I.E.L.D didn't give a shit. But Natasha trusted Clint more now, she was growing warmer and warmer, getting familiar with his gentle touch and gruffly voice.

She looked at her shirtless partner tossing around on the bed. _Damn, he was sexy._ Ever since the kiss, she had avoided physical contact as much as possible, but now he was so damned attractive. Sweat glistening, muscles bulging as if to invite her over to fuck him._ Dammit, Clint._ She cursed under her breath.

All Clint could think about was how fucking _hot_ it was. It was humid, and the storm had knocked over an electricity pole thing or some shit like that and there was _nothing._ Man, not even a fucking fan, let alone air conditioning. Sweat just leaked out of his pores, and he had given up trying to wipe it away. The water from the taps came out luke warm, and he was just disgusted by the heat and the humidity.

Natasha had a relatively easier time. She was used to these extreme conditions: back in Russia, it was extremely cold. She was in the middle of the Indonesian forests once, sleeping on the floor. This was pretty tame. Except for the fact that Clint was there, and boy, was he distracting. All she wanted to do was pounce on him, rip off his pants and fuck the living daylights outta him.

Clint noticed that Natasha was staring… she was always staring. He sat up and stared back at her._ What you going to do, Romanoff?_ He smirked. Her lips were slightly parted, breath hitched and she was sweating a lot as well.

_Shit… he's looking at you_. He motioned for her to come sit next to him. The mattress wobbled as she sat. "You keep staring at me." Clint muttered. Natasha stayed silent and kept her face straight, but she was clearly embarrassed as she was blushing. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I think you're very attractive. It's distracting when you take off your shirt. A girl can imagine." She spat.

"You don't have to imagine." Clint brought his hand up to her face as he tilted her head, ready to kiss her. "If you don't stop me, I'm going to kiss you now."

She didn't stop him.

Their lips met swiftly. And then she attacked him, her tongue fighting for dominance. She leaned on to him until his back was flat on the bed. Her legs straddled him as she greedily tasted his mouth. He looked at her as she caught her breath, almost ripping her clothes off.

Her perfect breasts were in directly in front of him… she was full and round and it was so seductive. His hand come up to grasp her unconsciously, groping her firmly and sliding over her smooth skin. She gave a small moan as he kissed her on her neck. He unsheathed his teeth from his lips as he nipped her gently. With a familiar movement, one of his hands reached around her back and unclasped her bra, letting her breasts spring free. By now his erection was digging into her inner thigh it was only a matter of time before she would be over him.

Out of instinct, she gyrate her hips when she felt him pulse… And he groaned in return. With one swift movement, he turned them around - her legs still on either side of his waist, his erection prodding into her pubic mound.

Natasha didn't waste another moment. She ran her fingers along her chest and side, enjoying the sensation of the texture of his muscles on her skin. His skin was damp and hot and sticky and he smelt like sweat and musk. The pure scent of masculinity. Her fingers slid under his waistbands in his pants as she tugged to signal she wanted them off. Clint grinned at her slyly as he covered her hands with his.

"You want these off?" He asked darkly. She nodded. "Okay." He complied with her request. He removed himself from her, stepping on to the ground as he shook off his pants. Natasha did the same on the bed, arching herself and lifting her hips away from the sheets as she reached below and slid off her pants. She was wearing simple, seamless black panties that clung on to her skin so well. Damn. Clint smacked his lips as he grinned. He couldn't wait to taste her. His erection sprang free directly in front of her face. His tip glistened with pre-cum and his cock twitched a little every time his heart pulsed. She took him in her mouth, kissing and savouring his saltiness.

Her tongue swirled along the tip of his cock, at first he felt the roughness of her taste-buds… and then the smoothness of the underside of her tongue. She extracted a moan from him. Her curves were all the more obvious with her lying on the bed on her side, the peaks of her hips and the lows of her waist. Her nipples pink and inviting his touch. She took him deeper as she sheathed her teeth and sucked.

"God, Tasha." He grunted as he grasped her behind her head. His fingers tugged on the roots of her dark red hair as he brought her closer._ Damn… she's good._ But it was Natasha Romanoff, and she far exceeded his expectations. He hit the back of her throat as he thrust and she only gagged a little before looking up to him, smiling, then continuing to pleasure him. Her mouth was warm and smooth and soft on his bulging cock and he couldn't resist the temptation to pushing her closer until her nose was buried in his pubic hair._ God, damn, woman._ He'd already half-forgotten the heat in his surrounding, because the one in his gut was ripping through his body. Her mouth left him suddenly, a single strand of the mixture of her saliva and his pre-cum connecting her upper lip to his tip.

"Mm." She licked it off and swallowed.

"Taste nice?" Clint stroked her slowly.

"Mhm." Natasha almost hummed.

"My turn." Clint smiled. He walked to the end of the bed while he ran his hand along her smooth leg and peeling off her panties. He brought her thighs either side of his shoulders and blew a hot breath on her sex. She bucked as she felt the warmth there. He kissed her everywhere. Everywhere except the place she needed the most. Her hand threaded through his short hair as she grasped him and pulled him towards the apex of her thighs. "You want me there?"

"Yes, Clint." She pleaded. "God, yes!" She moaned and arched herself into his mouth. He was sucking on her clit, his tongue flickering on her skin. He hummed, the small tingles in his tongue torturing her and teasing her. "Fuck!" Natasha hissed. Her nails raked along his neck and on his scalp as she gasped in pleasure.

His mouth left her for a short moment as he stated darkly. "I'm going to make you come now." And suddenly, he was everywhere, nipping, his tongue thrashing and his lips sucking on her swollen clit. Natasha bit her lip as she tried to contain herself - the familiar metallic tang of blood flushed through her mouth her teeth nipped the inside of her lip. She fell apart on his mouth, moaning and gasping his name. A burst of pleasure exploded inside her, outside her, until her every pore felt it. Her shoulders twitched, and _God_, she couldn't care less if people would hear them.

"Clint…" Her hips bucked into him as he kept licking. When she calmed down from her screaming, her body was limp and there was a gentle smile plastered across her face.

His mouth left her wetness when he knelt up between her. His cock bobbed slightly as he moved, but he was pulsing and hard as ever. There were very few people who saw her like this - in fact, he doubted if there was ever anyone who had. He had learnt, through their partnership, that Natasha only used sex as a last resort. Even then, she would never allow herself more than 5 minutes to finish the job, let alone pleasure. So when her pale, tiny body was spread across the bed, relaxed and limp, he let himself savour the sight.

Natasha knew that Clint was watching, as always. She let her eyes relax and close and imagine his eyes feasting on her bare body. Her right hand slid along her side and eventually cupped her breast, slowly kneading and pinching. Little jolts of pleasure zapped through her. She smiled. What was this?

Sex was no stranger to Natasha. From a young age, she had been trained to use sex as a weapon, only, each time leaving her disgusted and sick to her stomach. But what was this pleasure she felt with Clint? She had taken care of her needs so many time before, for a week last week, every single night before she went to bed. She'd imagined herself in bed with Clint as they fucked, rough and hard. But that never did him justice.

"Want you." Natasha purred as she brought her legs up and placed the soles of her feet flat on his abdomen.

"Yeah?" Clint chuckled as he swept her feet up together, placing her ankles on his right shoulders and running his left hand along her long, smooth legs. Natasha wiggled against the bed.

"That tickles!" She giggled as his fingers brushed across her outer thighs. "Get on with it, Barton."

"Getting impatient?" He groaned as he shuffled his knees closer to her butt as he leaned the weight of his upper body on to her legs. Natasha bent without a hitch. As expected of a ballerina. "Are you clean?"

"You only ask me now?" She raised an eyebrow. Clint waited for her response. "Yes, I'm clean. I have an IUD. Are you?"

"I'm clean. Do you want me to use a - " Clint asked.

"Stop talking. Just get on with it." Natasha half-growled.

Clint smirked as his hands left her legs to position himself at her opening. He slowly pushed into her, stretching her and violating her in the most intimate way. A small tremor ran through her as she felt him pulse inside her,_ God_, he was big and firm and long. And when he finally buried himself to the hilt, Natasha cried out.

"Clint, oh!" She moaned as her fingers raked across the sheets. She bit her lip to stop herself from blurting out a plea. Her hips slowly bucked against him, silently begging him to move inside. And Clint was only too happy to comply. He grabbed her legs as he forced himself down on her, deeper into her buttery velvet. He grunted as he pulled his hips away, only to slam into her more relentlessly and forceful as ever. He began his persistent rhythm, his thighs tapping her ass and his balls slapping against her with every thrust. He saw himself in her eyes, overwhelmed by lust and flooded with desire.

Her pleasure built up too quickly. Clenching onto the sheets, she moaned loudly as he rode her. Her body squeezed around him involuntarily and she pulsed and gripped him. "God, Tash." He growled. "You're so tight." His thumb touched her clit, the rough pad pressing firmly on her throbbing flesh. That was her undoing. For the second time that afternoon, Natasha came. Her hips undulated beneath him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Her mind wandered far away, the colours of the clouds flashing before her as she screamed out his name. As she was convulsing around him, Clint held her close, brought his arms to her shoulders and pressed her so she folded neatly as she bucked. His pounding only prolonged her pleasure, and fuck, Natasha swore she was floating. Once she finally stilled, his weight pressed against her legs. She panted, trying to keep up with him, and moved her legs so they were curled against her chest as she laid on her side.

"Good?" He grinned.

"I've had better." Natasha smirked.

"Really?" Clint chuckled as he flopped beside her.

"No, not really. Just teasing." Natasha laughed.

"The sex makes you happy. It's good to see you smile, Tasha. We should do this more often." Natasha ignored him. "But right now, my cock is throbbing and not all that happy that you left me here."

Natasha got on her hands and knees and spun herself so she hovered over him. He'd seen that look before. The look she uses to seduce marks. The slightly parted lips and puckered cheeks with a naughty smile plastered on her face. She began to dance, her hips moving in small circles and gyrating on his pubic bone. His cock nestled between her ass, pre-cum leaking and glistening on her skin. "Like this?" She murmured.

"I need to be in you." Clint grunted as he threw his head back on the pillow. "Tasha. NOW."

When she knew he got him desperate, she smiled and ran a hand down his chest. "Patience…" She rolled onto her heels, feet either side of him, giving him the best view of her sex, and ran a finger through her burning red hair.

"Tasha." Clint growled as he brought his knees up and slid back on the bed. Now, Natasha's back was pressed against the front of his thighs, her wetness flowing on to his cock and her hands on his shoulders. Her fingers brushed his scars gently, her eyes on his body, like she was inspecting his past. Almost too desperately, Clint grabbed himself and shoved into her. She rocked on to him, the coarse hair on his legs tickling the sensitive skin on her lower back. "Jesus, Natasha, you feel so damned good." Natasha groaned in response.

"You're so deep this way, God…" Natasha purred as she moved with him.

"Yeah?" Clint growled. "Feel me?"

"Yes… yes…" Natasha kept pulsing, squeezing him, milking him of his passion. "Yes!" Clint was known for his stamina. They had time to kill -_ time to make her come until her knees are weak and mindless._ He gripped her on her waist, forcing her to arch her back and fall into his touch. "Oh, God, Clint. That's it." She squeaked weakly. "That's the spot. Right there!" Her voice was laced with need and desperation, just clinging to the brink of reality with half of her in the clouds. His cock throbbed against her, the spongy spot inside her, he rubbed against her, grinding into her clit, reveling in her scent and her sex.

"Are you close?" Clint asked.

"Yes… yes…" Natasha whispered between breaths. "I'm almost there." She hates that he'd reduced her to this - a puddle of desire, longing for her release. "Please make me come, Clint."

He took her nipple into his mouth, nipping and sucking on her tender flesh and _hummed_. He tightened his grip on her, driving him in and out of her relentlessly. He was beginning to identify those telltale signs of her rush. Her fingers would clench anything she can find, her breath would quicken, she would squeal and moan, and she would pulse around him. "Yes, Tasha, you're so beautiful when you come for me." He whispered between kisses. "Don't hold back, baby."

The way the pet name rolled out of his mouth sent her over the edge._ Baby… baby…_ his voice echoed in her mind as she spiralled downwards. Her hands searched for something desperately, hips bucking as she called out his name. Her eyes shut tight as her hips bucked frantically against him, rubbing herself on to him every way she could.

Clint held her tight as she convulsed around him. He loved the way she spoke his name - normally it would be a crisp sound. Her pleasure made her lose it. Lose control of herself. She couldn't think straight. For the first time,_ Clint_ was a slurred word plaid with passion and heat. And he found himself on the edge. Just a few more thrusts and he would lose it too.

"Natasha… I'm going to come soon." His words came out as a strangled croak, deeper and huskier than usual. Natasha rode out the waves of pleasure. Her muscles contracted against her will, squeezing his cock. Clint tried to restrain himself, holding her still as she milked him. He just held her, not needing to move or thrust. He just wanted to hold her, and have her to himself - have her sweat drip on to his skin and her wetness and scent linger over him.

Just as Clint closed his eyes to take in the feeling, Natasha removed herself from him. "What - Tash, I - " He was silenced with her mouth on his cock. He grunted loudly, threading his hands through her hair and pushing her down. And she sucked, bobbing her head up and down as she tasted herself mixed with his desire, gently grazing her teeth along his length. She relaxed her throat, took him deep as she could and let him slide into her deeper. Her nose was touching his pubic mound, the hairs softly tickling her. "Tasha… I, I-I I'm gonna come soon." Clint huffed. She hummed, enhancing his pleasure.

His balls tightened against him, his fingers gripped her tighter and his hips bucked against her. He fucked her mouth, thrusting three times before he found his release. His seed sprayed in her mouth, the tang of saltiness combined with musk and cream collected on her tongue as she continued to lick him. He finally pulled out of her, looking at her with a gentle smile as he came down from the clouds. A sudden and closing spurt of his passion gushed on to her face, landing on her cheek and the side of her lips. A smug smile spread across their faces, Clint brushed his seed off of her face, but Natasha reached forward and licked it off his thumb.

"I like the way you taste." She whispered quietly.

"That's very sweet." Clint hushed as he laid back on his bed, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. "Dammit, Tasha."

"Hm?"

"I haven't come like that in a long, long time." Clint chuckled. "Thanks."

"Has the storm passed yet?" Natasha asked.

"I think this is the eye." Clint listened. "So it'll roughly be another four or five before Phil can pick us up."

"We have time to kill." Natasha snuggled up against him with a big grin on her face.

"That we do, Tasha. That we do."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this! It was longer than I expected, but it was so fun to write (: Sorry I didn't upload in March... School happened. Reviews are love and inspiration! Please leave a comment/follow/favourite (: xx


End file.
